Joseph McCarthy
Joseph Raymond McCarthy (* 14. November 1908 in Grand Chute, Wisconsin; ? 2. Mai 1957 in Bethesda, Maryland) war ein US-amerikanischer Politiker. Er geh?rte der Republikanischen Partei an und wurde bekannt f?r seine r?cksichtslose Kampagne gegen eine vermeintliche Unterwanderung des Regierungsapparates der Vereinigten Staaten durch Kommunisten. Er gab der sogenannten ?McCarthy-?ra? der fr?hen f?nfziger Jahre seinen Namen, in der antikommunistische Verschw?rungstheorien und Hexenjagden das politische Klima in den USA bestimmten. Leben Anf?nge McCarthy wurde als f?nftes von neun Kindern streng katholischer Farmer geboren. Um zum Unterhalt der Familie beitragen zu k?nnen, brach er 1922 seinen Schulbesuch vorzeitig ab, holte 1928 allerdings seinen High-School-Abschluss nach und nahm ein Jurastudium an der Marquette-Universit?t auf. Von 1935 an war er als Rechtsanwalt t?tig. McCarthy wurde 1939 zum Bezirksrichter von Wisconsin gew?hlt, legte dieses Amt allerdings 1942 nieder, um im Zweiten Weltkrieg zu k?mpfen. Nach seiner R?ckkehr setzte sich McCarthy im Wahlkampf gegen den ebenfalls republikanischen Senator Robert La Follette durch, dem er vorwarf, nicht wie er am Kriege teilgenommen zu haben. La Follette war allerdings dreizehn Jahre ?lter als McCarthy. 1946 wurde McCarthy republikanischer Senator f?r Wisconsin, eine zweite Amtszeit folgte ab 1952. Beginn der antikommunistischen Kampagne McCarthy, dessen politische Karriere bis dahin weitgehend bedeutungslos war, begann seinen Kreuzzug gegen die vermeintliche Unterwanderung des Regierungsapparats durch Kommunisten im Februar 1950.,Vor dem Republican?s Women?s Club in Wheeling, West Virginia, behauptete er, er habe Beweise, dass eine ?gro?e Zahl bekannter Kommunisten? im Au?enministerium arbeite. In dem aufgeheizten Klima des Kalten Kriegs stie?en diese Behauptungen auf ein gro?es Echo: Im September 1949 hatte die Sowjetunion erfolgreich eine eigene Atombombe getestet, was ihr, wie man zu Recht vermutete, nur durch Spionage m?glich geworden war, kurz darauf hatten die Kommunisten im chinesischen B?rgerkrieg gesiegt und bald darauf gerieten beide Systeme in Korea sogar in kriegerische Auseinandersetzungen. Das Senate Foreign Relations Committee bildete noch im Februar 1950 einen Unterausschuss, dem der demokratische Senator Millard Tydings vorsa?. Dieser Unterausschuss verlangte von McCarthy, die Namen zu nennen, doch statt der angek?ndigten ?gro?en Zahl? konnte der Senator nur neun Beamte namhaft machen. Nach 31 Tagen kam zu das Tydings-Komitee daher zu dem Ergebnis, dass die von McCarthy genannten Personen ? der Senator hatte k?nnen ? weder Kommunisten noch deren Sympathisanten seien. McCarthy Beschuldigungen basierten auf ?einem Betrug und einem Schwindel?. Diese Niederlage hinderten McCarthy nicht daran, seine Kampagne gegen Kommunisten und deren angebliche Unterst?tzer und Verharmloser fortzusetzen. So behauptete er etwa, der ehemalige Verteidigungsminister James V. Forrestal, der im Mai 1949 an einer schweren Depression erkrankt war und sich aus dem sechzehnten Stock des Marinekrankenhauses in Bethesda zu Tode gest?rzt hatte, sei von ?Kommunisten zu Tode gehetzt? worden. General George Marshall, der demokratische Ex-Au?enminister wurde von McCarthy verd?chtigt, in einer ?Verschw?rung der Schande? mit den Kommunisten im Bunde zu stehen, denn 1947 hatte der sp?tere Friedensnobelpreistr?ger n?mlich empfohlen, die Milit?rhilfe f?r die nationalchinesische Bewegung Chiang Kai-sheks einzustellen. Insgesamt diffamierte McCarthy die gesamte Regierungszeit der demokratischen Pr?sidenten Roosevelt und Truman seit 1933 als ?zwanzig Jahre Hochverrat?. Vorsitzender des Government Operations Committee McCarthys Kampagne half der Republikanischen Partei bei den Wahlen vom November 1952, die ihnen nicht nur die ?bernahme der Pr?sidentschaft durch Dwight D. Eisenhower sondern auch eine knappe Mehrheit in beiden Kammern des Kongresses bescherte. McCarthy wurde daraufhin Anfang 1953 Vorsitzender des Government Operations Committee (GOC). Aufgabe dieses seit 1946 existierenden, aber bis dahin eher unscheinbaren Senatsausschusses war die Kontrolle staatlicher Beh?rden und Institutionen. McCarthys Interesse lag jedoch vor allem darin, dessen ?St?ndigen Unterausschuss f?r Untersuchungen? (Permanent Subcommittee on Investigations) in ein Kampfinstrument gegen ?Kommunisten, Pro- Kommunisten, ehemalige Kommunisten and Anti-Antikommunisten? zu verwandeln und mit diesem ?ffentlichkeitswirksame Gesinnungspr?fungen innerhalb des Regierungsapparates durchzuf?hren. Vorbild war hier der ?Ausschuss f?r Un-Amerikanische Aktivit?ten? des Repr?sentantenhauses (HUAC), wo Richard Nixon (inzwischen Eisenhowers Vizepr?sident) eine Rolle gespielt hatte, wie McCarthy sie jetzt f?r sich selbst ausmalte. In der ?ffentlichkeit wurden beide Aussch?sse oft verwechselt. McCarthy profilierte sich nun mit Anh?rungen, die teilweise im Fernsehen ?bertragen wurden. Unter anderem k?mmerte sich das GOC um eine angebliche kommunistische Unterwanderung des Radiosenders ?Voice of America? und um verd?chtige Buchbest?nde in der Bibliothek des Au?enministeriums. Hierzu wurden w?hrend McCarthys Amtszeit insgesamt 653 Zeugen vorgeladen, die zumeist in nicht-?ffentlicher Sitzung vernommen wurden. Beriefen sie sich jedoch auf ihr in der Verfassung verbrieftes Recht, die Aussage zu verweigern, lie? McCarthy ihren Namen an die ?ffentlichkeit weitergeben. In seiner Rolle als Ankl?ger stilisierte er sich selbst zum Bewahrer US-amerikanischer Werte und zum Besch?tzer vor der ?Roten Gefahr?. Konflikt mit dem Milit?r Im Herbst 1953 begann McCarthys Ausschuss, nach Kommunisten in den Streitkr?ften zu suchen. Zum Konflikt kam es beim Fall eines New Yorker Zahnarztes, der zum Major bef?rdert und ehrenhaft aus der Armee entlassen worden war, obwohl er sich geweigert hatte, Angaben zu einer etwaigen Mitgliedschaft in subversiven Organisationen zu machen. Als der zust?ndige Brigadegeneral vor dem Ausschuss ausweichend antwortete, schrie McCarthy ihn an, er habe den ?Verstand eines f?nfj?hrigen Kindes? und sei ?ungeeignet, die Uniform eines Generals zu tragen?. Diese Beschimpfungen f?hrten dazu, dass Kriegsminister Adlai Stevenson seinen Offizieren verbot, vor McCarthys Ausschuss zu erscheinen, doch konnte er diese Bestimmung nicht aufrecht erhalten. Stattdessen begann das Milit?r nun, wie McCarthy selber glaubte, die Dem?tigung eines seiner Mitarbeiter mit gleicher M?nze heimzuzahlen. Anfang 1954 beschuldigte die Armee McCarthy und seinen wichtigsten Mitarbeiter Roy Cohn, unzul?ssigen Druck auszu?ben, um die milit?rische Karriere von McCarthys ehemaliger Hilfskraft David Schine zu f?rdern. Im M?rz 1954 erschien die Zeitschrift TIME mit Cohn und Schine auf der Titelseite und der h?hnischen Unterzeile: ?The army got ist orders? ? ?Die Armee hat ihre Befehle?. McCarthy antwortete sofort mit einer Verschw?rungstheorie: Er sei ?berzeugt, dass die Armee seinen ehemaligen Mitarbeiter als ?Geisel? festhalte, um die Enttarnung weitere Kommunisten in ihren Reihen durch sein Komitee zu verhindern. Um die Sache aufzukl?ren, wurde ein Unterausschuss unter Vorsitz des republikanischen Senators Karl Mundt einberufen, der seine Arbeit am 22. M?rz 1954 aufnahm. Nachdem 32 Zeugen geh?rt worden waren, darunter auch McCarthy und Cohn, kam der Ausschuss zu der Schlussfolgerung, dass zwar nicht der Senator, wohl aber sein engster Mitarbeiter Cohn ?unangebracht nachdr?ckliche oder aggressive Anstrengungen? unternommen h?tten, um Schines Karriere zu f?rdern. Wichtiger noch als diese Teilniederlage war ein Wortwechsel zwischen McCarthy und Anwalt Joseph Welch, der die Armee vertrat. Der Senator konterte n?mlich Welchs Anw?rfe mit dem Gegenvorwurf, in dessen Bostoner Kanzlei arbeite doch ein Mitarbeiter, der Mitglied einer angeblichen der KPUSA nahestehenden Juristenorganisation sei. Damit verstie? er gegen die Absprachen, die vor der Anh?rung gemacht worden waren, weshalb Welch ihm das Wort abschnitt: :Wir wollen diesen Burschen nicht weiter ermorden. ... Sie haben schon genug getan. Haben Sie denn ?berhaupt keinen Sinn f?r Anstand? Ist bei ihnen gar kein Sinn f?r Anstand mehr ?brig? Diese Kritik an seiner pers?nlichen Integrit?t, die landesweit live im Fernsehen ?bertragen wurde, brachte McCarthy erstmals eine schlechte Presse ein. Sein ?ffentliches Bild eines zwar ruppigen, aber redlichen K?mpfers gegen die Subversion hatte erste Risse bekommen ? die ?ffentliche Meinung begann sich gegen ihn zu richten. ''See It Now'' Der n?chste Angriff erfolgte am 20. Oktober 1954, als das popul?re Politmagazin See It Now des Fernsehjournalisten Edward R. Murrow ?ber die Entlassung eines Leutnants der US Air Force berichtete, der beschuldigt wurde, Kommunist zu sein. Noch negativer war die Wirkung der Sendung von See It Now vom 9. M?rz 1954, die fast ausschlie?lich aus Aufnahmen von McCarthy bestand, wie er seine ?blichen Anschuldigungen verbreitete, demokratische Politiker des Hochverrats zieh oder Zeugen in seinem Untersuchungsausschuss beschimpfte. McCarthy trat darauf hin selbst in der Sendung auf, doch seine bew?hrte Methode, Gegner durch Verd?chtigungen einzusch?chtern, sie st?nden mit den Kommunisten im Bunde, ging nach hinten los. Die dieser ersten Demontage eines Politikers mit den Mitteln des Fernsehjournalismus wird in George Clooneys Film aus dem Jahr 2006 Good Night, and Good Luck erz?hlt. McCarthy und Eisenhower 1954 verlor McCarthy auch die Unterst?tzung des Pr?sidenten. Weil das konspirationistisches Weltbild des Senators von weiten Teilen der Bev?lkerung zun?chst positiv aufgenommen worden war, hatte ihn Eisenhower lange gew?hren lassen, obwohl er seine Weltsicht durchaus nicht teilte. Noch im Wahlkampf hatte er etwa eine Verteidigung General Marshalls gegen McCarthys w?ste Verd?chtigungen in eines seiner Redemanuskript eingef?gt, die Passage aber auf Bitten seiner Berater wieder herausgenommen. Im Amt r?ckte er mehr und mehr von ihm ab, wenngleich ohne ihn aber je ?ffentlich zu kritisieren. Ursache f?r diese wachsende Distanz war, dass McCarthy auch ihn nicht von seinen Verd?chtigungen und Diffamierungen ausgenommen hatte. Aus Entt?uschung ?ber die Handelspolitik gegen?ber dem kommunistischen China variierte McCarthy 1953 seinen Wahlkampfslogan und sprach von ?21 Jahren Hochverrat?, ja verd?chtigte sogar Eisenhower selbst als ?verkappten Kommunisten?. Sturz und Ende Kritik an McCarthys Vorgehen hatte es auch in seiner eigenen Partei schon seit L?ngerem gegeben. Senator Ralph E. Flanders etwa wird mit den Worten zitiert, McCarthys :Antikommunismus weist auff?llige Parallelen mit dem Adolf Hitlers auf, dass das Herz jeder schutzlose Minderheit mit Furcht erf?llt wird. Ende Juli 1954 beantragte Flanders im Senat, McCarthy wegen unpassenden Verhaltens zu r?gen. Ein Unterausschuss unter Vorsitz von Senator Arthur V. Watkins wurde eingerichtet, um die 46 Vorw?rfe zu untersuchen, die gegen McCarthy erhoben wurden. Die meisten dieser Punkte erwiesen sich jedoch nicht als stichhaltig oder fanden keine Mehrheit unter den Ausschussmitgliedern. ?brig blieben zwei Punkte: McCarthy hatte sich 1952 gegen?ber einem Unterausschuss des Senats unkooperativ gezeigt und zweitens hatte er das Watkins-Komitee als ?unwissentliche Magd? der KPUSA bezeichnet. Am 2. Dezember nach tagelanger Diskussion auf der Basis des Ergebnisses dieser ?berpr?fung mit einer Mehrheit von 67 zu 22 f?r eine Verurteilung McCarthys. Er blieb zwar bis zu seinem Tod Senator von Wisconsin, doch seine Machtstellung im Senat war gebrochen: Er musste den Vorsitz in seinem Ausschuss an den Demokraten John L. McClellan abgeben, der das Government Operations Committee bis 1977 leiten sollte. Am 28. April 1957 wurde McCarthy im Naval Medical Center in Bethesda, Maryland, eingeliefert. Wie bereits bei anderen Gelegenheiten seit Sommer 1956, als der republikanische Senator sich wegen seines akuten Alkoholismus in station?re Behandlung hatte begeben m?ssen, erkl?rte seine Frau Jean auch diesmal gegen?ber Reportern, Grund f?r den Krankenhausaufenthalt sei eine alte Knieverletzung. Joseph R. McCarthy starb um 5:02 Uhr nachmittags Ortszeit am 2. Mai 1957. Derweil im Totenschein als Todesursache ?akute Hepatitis, Ursache unbekannt? angegeben wurde, erkl?rten seine ?rzte (ohne weitere Details liefern zu wollen), McCarthy habe schon seit einigen Wochen an einer ?nichtinfekti?sen? Lebererkrankung gelitten. In manchen Medien wie Time wurde daraufhin gemeldet, der Senator sei an Leberzirrhose gestorben. Dahingegen behaupteten Unterst?tzer McCarthys bald, die Hepatitis sei doch durch eine Infektion hervorgerufen worden und bestritten gleichzeitig, dass McCarthy Alkoholiker gewesen sei. Charakter McCarthy war ein leidenschaftlicher Politiker von mitunter heftigem, ja r?cksichtslosen Wesen. Gegen?ber seinen politischen Gegnern konnte er ausgesprochen aggressiv werden. Nach einer Preview des Films Good Night, and Good Luck urteilte das Publikum zum Beispiel einhellig, der Schauspieler, der den Senator spielte, habe stark ?beragiert ? der Film verwendet jedoch nur Originalaufnahmen von McCarthy. Mindestens einmal wurde McCarthy auch gewaltt?tig: Einen Journalisten hat er nach eigener Aussage in der Garderobe eines Washingtoner Clubs geohrfeigt, nach andere Quelle hat er ihm in die Leisten getreten. Seine Kritiker und auch einige Historiker f?hren diesen Mangel an Selbstbeherrschung auf schwere Alkoholprobleme zur?ck, f?r die auch seine t?dliche Lebererkrankung als Indiz gewertet wird. In manchen Medien wie Time wurde etwa gemeldet, der Senator sei an Leberzirrhose gestorben. Dagegen behaupteten Unterst?tzer McCarthys bald, dass er zwar durchaus kein Blaukreuzler, aber durchaus kein Alkoholiker gewesen sei; die Hepatitis sei vielmehr durch eine Infektion hervorgerufen worden. Ebenfalls noch zu seinen Lebzeiten streuten seine Gegner das Ger?cht aus, McCarthy und sein engster Mitarbeiter Roy Cohn w?ren homosexuell. Als eine Zeitung aus Las Vegas dies am 25. Oktober, 1952 kolportierte, verzichtete der Senator auf eine Verleumdungsklage und heiratete seine Sekret?rin Jeannie Kerr. Sp?ter adoptierte das Paar einen S?ugling aus einem New Yorker Waisenhaus. F?r eine Homosexualit?t McCarthys w?rde nicht nur die biologische Kinderlosigkeit seiner sp?ten Ehe sprechen, sondern auch seine Todesursache, denn seine Frau erkl?rte, er sei an einer infekti?sen Hepatitis gestorben. F?r Roy Cohn trafen die Unterstellungen zu, er starb in den achtziger Jahren an AIDS. McCarthy und der McCarthyismus Joseph McCarthy wurde zur Symbolfigur f?r das antikommunistisch-aufgeheizte Klima der sp?ten vierziger und fr?hen f?nfziger Jahre, die als McCarthyismus oder ?Second Red Scare? in die Geschichte eingegangen sind, die ?zweite Rote Panik?,(nach der ersten in den Jahren nach der Oktoberrevolution. Ihr Urheber ist er aber nicht, ja nicht einmal ihre zentrale Figur. Die Verfolgungen setzten Jahre vor Beginn seines Kreuzzugs gegen die vermeintliche Subversion ein: Sp?testens als im November 1947 zehn Filmschaffende zu Haftstrafen verurteilt wurden, weil sie vor dem Ausschuss f?r un-amerikanische Aktivit?ten des Repr?sentantenhauses auf ihre verfassungsgem??en Rechte der Meinungsfreiheit und der Aussageverweigerung bestanden hatten, war klar, dass der Wind sich auch gesellschaftspolitisch gedreht hatte, seit die Sowjetunion im Zweiten Weltkrieg Verb?ndete der USA gewesen war und Stalin f?r die Amerikaner noch nicht der blutd?rstige ?Rote Zar?, sondern der freundlich-joviale ?Uncle Joe? gewesen war. Auch mit den spektakul?ren Prozessen gegen die wahren oder vermeintlichen Spione Alger Hiss, Ethel und Julius Rosenberg oder Robert Oppenheimer hatte der Senator aus Wisconsin nichts zu tun. Trotzdem ist die antikommunistische Verfolgung, die vom GOC, vom HUAC und nicht zuletzt vom FBI betrieben wurde, untrennbar mit McCarthys Namen verbunden. Die Historikerin Ellen Schrecker meint dazu: :Der McCarthyismus ?berdauerte McCarthy genauso wie er ihm vorausgegangen war. ... Obwohl er in vielerlei Hinsicht mehr Gesch?pf als Sch?pfer des antikommunistischen Kreuzzugs war, hat McCarthy diesen doch mit angeheizt. Daher mag es auch nicht ganz irref?hrend sein, dass er nach ihm benannt ist. Kontroverse Viele Amerikaner sehen auch heute noch McCarthy als amerikanischen Helden, der die USA vor dem Kommunismus bewahrt hat. Auch als McCarthy aktiv war, bef?rworteten die meisten Amerikaner seine antikommunistische Politik. Literatur * Ellen Schrecker. Many are the Crimes: McCarthyism in America. Boston u.a.: Little, Brown, 1998. *Thomas C. Reeves. The Life and Times of Joe McCarthy - A Biography. New York: Stein & Day, 1982. Filme * Good Night, and Good Luck, USA 2005, von und mit George Clooney. Der ber?hmte Fernsehmoderator und Journalist Edward Murrow stemmt sich mit seiner Redaktion mutig und ?ffentlich gegen die Verleumdungen und Propaganda McCarthys *'Tail Gunner Joe' (1977, TV) von Jud Taylor: Biopic ?ber McCarthy *'McCarthy ? Death of a Witch Hunter', (1975): Doku ?ber diese Zeit. Weblinks * www.spartacus.schoolnet.co.uk Liste der von McCarthy und seiner Beh?rde beobachteten bzw. verfolgten Personen und Organisationen] * Der unaufhaltsame Abstieg des Senators McCarthy (Telepolis) * Good Night, And Good Luck von George Clooney Category:Person Category:Antikommunismus Kategorie:Überarbeiten